This document relates to information presentation.
The rise of the Internet has enabled access to a wide variety of content items, e.g., video and/or audio files, webpages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Such access to these content items has likewise enabled opportunities for targeted advertising. One form of online advertising is advertisement syndication, which allows advertisers to extend their marketing reach by distributing advertisements to additional partners. For example, third party online publishers can place an advertiser's text or image advertisements on webpages that have content related to the advertisement. As the users are likely interested in the particular content on the publisher webpage, they are also likely to be interested in the product or service featured in the advertisement. Accordingly, such targeted advertisement placement can help drive online customers to the advertiser's webpage.
The development of the advertisements by the advertiser can be optimized by evaluating how an advertisement would perform across the publishers' webpages before the advertisement has actually been placed on the webpages.